The followings have been already known as this type of electromagnetic fuel injection valve. In one electromagnetic fuel injection valve (see Patent Document 1 listed below), a coil housing includes: a bottomed cylinder-shaped housing main body having a connection portion, which is welded to an outer peripheral surface of a magnetic cylindrical body, in its front end, and housing a coil assembly; and a yoke plate fitted to the inner peripheral surface of the rear-end part of the housing main body and welded to the outer peripheral surface of the fixed core. In the other electromagnetic fuel injection valve (see Patent Document 2 listed below), the coil housing is divided into semi-cylinder-shaped first and second coil housing half bodies between which the coupler, the coil assembly and the coupler are interposed.